Love Story
by Fireballpen
Summary: This is my vision of what happens after Breaking Dawn Part 2 between Renesmee and Jacob. This is there love story.
1. Chapter 1: At Peace

**Chapter 1: At Peace**

**/Hi guys, yes it's my first fanfiction, I'm planning on having it quite long. I thought I would do Renesmee and Jacob because I think the couple is so cute/Hope you enjoy :)/**

Renesmee POV

Hi guys, I'm Renesmee Cullen and this is my story. The battle...or maybe I should say close to battle day has finally been forgotten by my entire family. I'm sure Aro and the rest of the Volturi won't put any crimes against us anymore as they know what they are capable of. So now we actually have nothing to do apart from be lazy. The amazing thing about my family... though I'm sure you already know is that we are Vampires and I'm a half Vampire. My mummy was still human when she had my with my vampire daddy. Therefore I could say I'm quite special, as no one else is same as my in my family. On the other hand my best friend, Jacob Black is a werewolf, most of his family is. I don't actually know how my family knew Jacob before I was born but I know that I wouldn't be able to live without him. It's like I have a strange connection with him that I can't explain.

"Nessie, hurry up the malls going to close in 8 hours" Alice screamed in my ear snapping me out of my trance. I rolled my eyes at her eagerness and put my unneeded jacket on. My family tend to look as human as possible so we don't attract attention. She dragged me, mummy and Jacob, who she finally managed to convince to come to her yellow Porsche. She started the engine and zoomed of at top speed. I sighed.

"What?" Jacob asked me with an amused look on his face.

"Nothing much, just can't wait to do more shopping" I replied with sarcasm.

Jacob didn't have work today, he usually would. He worked at a motorbike repair shop. He did get cars now and then but mostly motorbikes, I knew he loved his job but he always had time for me. I felt kind of bad for him as Saturdays and Sundays were the only sort of non work days for him. What I mean is that his work finished at 12 am on Saturdays and he got the entire Sunday off. Today was Sunday.

We made a normal one hour trip to Port Angeles in half an hour. Alice chirped with delight at dragged us to a dress shop called "Shades of White Bridal Fashions Ltd". Mummy and I both rolled our eyes and giggled at Jacobs look on his face.

"Seriously Alice, why do we have to go to this place first" He sighed.

"Because its Nessie's birthday tomorrow and we need to find her dress...I'm thinking of something simple, not to flashy, what do you think Nessie" She said. I just smiled. I was only 3 years old but I looked like I was 13 years old. When I was born I grew really quickly but now I was starting to slow down but my growth could still be noticed by a human.

"How about this one?" Alice handed me a dress which was turquoise at the top and ended with black. It was tight at the top half and flowing at the bottom which stopped at my knees.

"Yes I really like this Alice" She smiled a knowing look and turned to look for other dresses.

"Nessie do you really like that dress?" Mummy asked me as soon as Alice was out of earshot. "I love it...fine its okay" I replied shuffling my feet. "You don't have to wear what you don't like sweetie, Alice will understand" She said stroking my head gently. "No mummy that's not it, I actually really like it" I smiled up at my mummy and she smiled back.

"What about this?" Alice said bombarding my with several other dresses, I sighed and looked through them. After our tiring 8 hour shopping trip we had tones of clothes, all together we spent £1000. **(/sorry guys I'm not actually from America so I don't actually know the value in dollars, I'm telling you now £1000 is a lot/) **Alice however had no thought about the cash, Jacobs's eyes were literally wide open.

"How to hell can you afford that much?" Jacob practically yelled when we were in the car. Mummy cleared her throat at his use of language. "Sorry but seriously..." he said shocked.

"Jacob £1000 is nothing for our family, it's like how much we spend every shopping trip, we've had centuries to save up" Alice replied with a smile playing at her lips.

I tried to blur out the rant and looked out the window we were almost at home. I trailed my fingers across the window were it had steamed up with mine and Jacobs breaths. I was much colder than a normal human being. I wasn't as cold as dad but I was cold, I could pass as a human just by a bit.

When we got home I ran into daddy's arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged my back. He giggled at my thought of the shopping trip and how Alice had attacked me with dresses.

"Sorry Nessie I have to get back to my house, it's urgent. I love you, goodnight" Jacob said before kissed my forehead. I hugged him back. "Goodnight Jacob. I love you too". I didn't actually love Jacob like mummy and daddy loved each other, I loved him like my best friend.

Daddy and Mummy took me back to the house and tucked me into bed, they kissed me forehead. "Happy Birthday" they said together. I looked at my alarm clock on my bedside table, it read 12.00 am. I hugged them both, "Thank you, I love you both". "We love you to Nessie very much" mummy said before turning of the lights and walking to the living room with dad.

**/What do you think? My first chapter is finally complete. Please Review... I know this wasn't really interesting but I'll write more in the other chapters./**


	2. Chapter 2: Four

**Chapter 2: Four**

Renesmee's POV

It's my birthday today...and I'm turning 4. Yes I know it seems to be taking forever to grow up but the way I look has changed so much I look 14 years old. I really want to start going to school but grandma Esme tells me that I need to wait until I stop growing so I don't draw attention to myself and I had the brain of a 14 years old. But it's not fair. I was in bed in my room in the cottage, I was awake but I didn't want to open my eyes. I sniffed the air and I smelt a warm chalky smell and smiled, it was Jacob, I finally opened my eyes and he was sitting at the edge o my bed. He smiled at me. I hugged him and pulled away the covers. "Happy Birthday sweetie" I blushed and thanked him. I don't know why that happens but it only happens with him...It was embarrassing. I hid my face behind my hair. I got up and went to the bathroom. I did my morning routine of brushing my teeth, getting changed and combing my hair. I put on the dress Alice had gotten me, it was white with a lace across the waist, and she also had bought me matching white heels that I slipped on too. I let my golden curls down today and they reached just below my chest. I put on some mascara and walked out the bathroom and saw Jacob. I grinned at him and did a twirl.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

"You look beautiful Nessie," He said while hugging me.

"Don't I always," I stated and started walking to the house which Jacob following shortly behind me. As soon as I went in everyone chanted "happy birthday", I smiled at everyone and hugged all of them, including Jasper who had finally gotten over my scent.

"Sorry Renesmee but the Denali's unfortunately couldn't come today but they sent their wishes," Carlisle told me. I sighed and walked over to the couch.

"Okay enough with the sad things, let's cut the cake!" Alice exclaimed. I am half vampire though I still liked to eat food but I preferred blood. Everyone sang happy birthday though they sounded more like professional singers. Everyone clapped while I blew out the candle and cut the cake. Jacob was the only one there who could eat the cake so I stuffed it into his mouth. He chuckled after he had swallowed it down and my family rolled their eyes. Before I could blink I had cake shoved into my mouth, I loved up at Jacob who was smiling at me. I kissed him on the cheek after I had finished.

"Presents!" Rosalie said.

I walked over to the dining room where the table was stacked with gifts and I smiled. I was opposite to my mum, I loved surprises. Rosalie run to me with her and Emmett's present, I looked up at them and Emmett winked his eye. I tore of the wrapping paper and saw this really beautiful hair clip which was silver with small diamonds which made is sparkle. I hugged them both and told them that I loved it which was true. Next it was Alice's and Jasper's present, I opened it and found a silver brooch which was in the shape of a feather with millions of tiny diamonds on it. Afterwards it was Esme's and Carlisle's present which was a keychain which had a bunch of baby pink flowers on it. Then mum and dad handed me a present which I ripped open, inside was a small rose gold locket which was in the shape of an oval, inside it was a picture of mum, dad and me when I was a baby. I felt a tear stream down my face and I hugged them both tightly.

I looked at Jacob and he smiled at me and hanged me a box which was perfectly wrapped in golden gift wrapper. I opened it and found a bracelet which was silver and had a wooden wolf hanging from it. Jacob took it out and clasped it around my wrist I smiled up at him.

"You made it?" I questioned him. He nodded looking at me with sweet eyes.

"Do you like it?" He asked me. I shook my head and hurt filled his eyes.

"Jacob, I don't like it...I love it," as soon as I said that I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"This is just so emotional, Alice turn up the music" Jasper suggested. Alice did as she was told and soon enough everyone was twirling to the music, chatting away, or kissing. I looked away from them to Jacob.

"Do you want to dance, young lady?" Jacob said to me. I smiled at him and replied.

"Well, technically I'm only four so I'm not a young lady". Jacob smirked and carried my on to his feet and we started swaying.

Jacob's POV

I looked down at Nessie in my arms and stared into her beautiful chocolate eyes. I loved her so much but not in a romantic way, more like a brotherly way. She smiled at me and looked at our feet. She was growing but it had decreased lately, she was now half way through the top half of my body. I knew that there wasn't that long till she would have the mind of an 18 year old and everything would change. I thought about how beautiful she would look. Edward cleared his throat and I grunted in frustration. Now I wasn't allowed to think what I wanted. He chuckled at my thoughts and I started laughing too. Nessie looked up at me with confusion in her eyes. I couldn't really explain this to her because then I would have to tell her about my imprinting on her and everything.

Bella turned down the music and said, "Its 12 Nessie, I think you and Jacob should get back to the cottage whilst everyone else cleans up, we'll see you in the morning honey, goodnight." Nessie went over and kissed Bella and Edward on the cheek and hugged everyone else before holding my hand and heading our way to the cottage.

When we got back to the cottage Nessie went to do her night routine. She came back into the room with her pyjamas on and climbed into bed. When she was in bed I lied down next to her. Tomorrow I had work, but I still stayed with Nessie. I kissed her forehead and mumbled a final Happy Birthday before she was asleep. She was so beautiful when she slept, she looked so peaceful. I looked at her for a while before I went to sleep myself. I was sure to dream about my gorgeous Nessie.


End file.
